


Things You Can't Miss Out On In Life (like stolen car keys and sleep)

by by_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Kurt are hitting the road. Noah has appointed himself their protector. Until he falls asleep. Leaving them to fend for themselves if they're going to make it to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can't Miss Out On In Life (like stolen car keys and sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a prompt at the puckleberry meme: "You had your hand in my pocket and I didn't feel it? Do it again!"

She looked through the window at the stow away stretched across the back seat. Rachel and Kurt were driving to New York for a few days to check it out before they moved for school. And he showed up on her doorstep that morning with a small duffel bag and a big bottle of Mountain Dew. He declared they weren’t making that trip alone and swiped her keys from her hand before she could argue.

They drove for two hours before they stopped for gas and a bathroom break.

By the time Kurt and Rachel came back out, Puck was fast asleep in the back seat.

“He was up early this morning,” Kurt noted.

“And up late last night, I imagine,” Rachel nodded. “You wanna drive next or should I?”

“You. I’m not going after the keys,” he tilted his chin toward the middle of Puck’s body where Rachel noticed her keys were tucked into his pocket, only one little ring sticking halfway out.

She chuckled and opened the driver door, climbing on the seat backward. She waited for Kurt to get in and gently close his door before she continued to lean between the seats into the back. She bit her lip as she focused, doing her best to move slowly and quietly. Nudging the top of his pocket just slightly, she tried to grab a hold of her keys without disturbing him. He stirred slightly in his sleep and she stilled immediately. When he settled again, Rachel began to stick one finger, then two, into his pocket to hopefully grasp at the key ring.

Taking a deep breath, she eased her hand back, wishing silently not to disturb him. And with a small squeal that she immediately stifled with her other hand, she successfully pulled the keys out of his front pocket and clutched them in her hand.

Turning to sit correctly in her seat once more, she started the car and looked over at Kurt. “It’s a shame he’s asleep; he probably would have thought I was badass for doing that without disturbing him,” she grinned.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “He would have encouraged you not to stop even after you had gotten the keys,” he pointed out.

Pulling out of the lot, they drove silently, whispering and sharing gossip in hushed tones. An hour later, they noticed stirring in the back seat, then heard Puck’s voice grumbling low and seductively behind them. “Oh yeah, baby. Don’t stop,” he groaned out slowly.

Rachel and Kurt’s eyes widened as they looked at each other. Then Kurt’s face turned red and he screamed. “Noah Puckerman, you are not having wet dreams with us in the car! Wake up now, dammit!”

And with a start, he did. The whole car shook as his limbs flailed to correct his posture in the cramped back seat and he looked around trying to get his bearings. “What the fuck, Hummel?”

“You were scoring in your sleep. I refuse to bear witness to that.”

Puck nodded approvingly. “Hope it was good for the two of you,” he smirked as he leaned between the seats, his arms on the tops to brace him as he leaned forward. “How long was I out?”

“About an hour,” Rachel said. “We didn’t want to wake you up since you probably haven’t slept in a while and we’d like to arrive in New York in one piece.”

“I would hardly say sleep is a real option in your little car, Rach. It was about as good as a nap in class.”

“At any rate, we decided it was someone else’s turn to drive.” She glanced at Kurt. “Apparently it was my turn since Kurt didn’t think you would approve of him pulling objects from your pants pocket.”

Puck nodded. “Appreciate that, Hummel.” Then he frowned in confusion. “Wait, you took the keys? You had your hand in my pocket and I didn’t feel it?! Do it again!”

Rachel exploded with laughter, Kurt joining in.

“No really, Rach, come on.”

Rachel and Kurt continued to laugh as Puck struggled to convince her of a repeat performance. She eventually gave in and appeased him later on when she patted the sides of her skirt declaring she had no pockets, then slowly stuck the keys into his jeans once more for safe keeping.


End file.
